I Want Him
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Kendall just moved to California and has met James, Carlos, and Logan on his first day at his new school. All three of them take a huge interest in Kendall right away, but only one of them can have him. Kames, Kenlos, Kogan and a pinch of forced Kett. Rated for later chapters, language, sexual content, and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

The alarm tone on my iPod rang loud in the darkness of my room. I groaned as I got up to turn it off and my bedroom light on to get ready for my first day at my new school. Katie, my mom and I moved out here to California from Minnesota because she decided to take a new job here and wanted us to start fresh. Whatever that means. I went over to my closet and got my clothes for the day then made my way downstairs for a quick breakfast. When I came down I was greeted by my mother in her new uniform for the company she works for and my baby sister on the laptop doing god only knows what. "Morning mom, Katie." I said as I placed a kiss on my moms forehead.

She smiled at me and said, "Morning Kendall, sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders.

My mom gave me a sad smile, "Kendall sweetheart, I know this was a big move but I'm sure you'll like it here in L.A."

Yeah as much as I like catching a cold. I miss my friends back at my old school like crazy. And this WAS a big move, we didn't just move down the street or to the next town but across the state. In a lot of ways this move was very unfair.

"Am I taking Katie to school?" I ask.

"You can if she gets off the laptop sometime today." She says mostly to Katie who shuts the laptop lid and walks out the door with her things waiting for me. I shake my head and grab my car keys. On the way to school Katie talked about the new markets she's going to invest in since we're in L.A and the economy is good right now. I knew that's what she was looking at this morning.

We finally got to school, I parked the car as Katie said her good-byes to go check this place out. I walked up to the front steps wondering where to even go in the first place. So I took a guess and lucky me found the office.

"Hello how my I help you?" Ask the lady behind the desk.

"I'm a new student here and was wondering if this is where I go to get my schedule?"

"Yes it is. Name?"

"Kendall Knight."

She went digging through some papers until she found my schedule and handed to me. I thanked her and turned around to leave when I bumped into something or someone. I fall to the ground and hit pretty hard. I look up to see three guys standing in front of me and they are nice looking dudes. The one on the left is a short Latino with dark brown eyes, a hockey helmet, and caramel skin. The one on the right was a little taller he has pale white skin black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The one in the middle really caught my eye. He has nicely combed dark brown hair, tan skin with what looks like the worlds perfect body and hazel eyes that I could stare at for hours and I felt like I was frozen in time until one of them spoke up.

"Oh shit! Sorry man, here let me help you." The one in the middle said offering me his hand and I took it.

"It's okay, I'm Kendall by the way just moved here." I said with a smile.

"I'm James."

"Logan."

"And I'm Carlos!"

I smiled at them and then James spoke again, "So Kendall, do you need anyone to show you around?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

After a while of walking around and getting to know these guys they're great! I met their friends and I hope that I can be friends with them too. When the school day ended I picked Katie up and went back home and couldn't wait for tomorrow to see them again and maybe if I'm lucky, I might get to know them better because they are really nice good looking guys and I would love to be friends with them. And that James guy really is a looker.

James' POV

Kendall's a really great guy and he's really cute too. I'd love to get to know him better and maybe make him my boyfriend when the time is right. He's different from all the other guys. He just sticks in my mind like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Hid blonde hair, and those eyes! Green freaking eyes, he has dimples when he laughs and it's SO cute. I think I'll invite him to the party I'm having this weekend.

The more I think about Kendall the more I want him.

Logan's POV

Kendall is such a cutie! I can't to get to know him better and become friends with him and maybe someday we could be more then friends. His smile is so big a bright, his teeth are so white I bet they almost glow in the dark. But of course that can't really happen but that is how white they are. He's so sweet.

The more I lay on my bed thinking about him, the more I want him.

Carlos' POV

I hope Kendall's okay from when James bumped into him this morning. But in some ways I'm glad he did or we might have walked right by him and we wouldn't have the new friend that we have now. He's a funny guy, must have been hard on him moving all the way out here. Well at least he made some friends with me and the boys today and Camille. Just sitting here at my desk doing some homework thinking about him and how things might go between us. I blush at the thought of us dating.

The more I think about him the more I want him.

Kendall's POV

When I got to school the next day James, Carlos, and Logan were waiting out front for me. "Morning guys." I greet.

"Morning, hey I was wondering if you weren't busy this weekend that you'd like to come to this little party that I'm having. Logan and Carlos will be there and Camille too." James offered.

Yeah a party sounded nice, a good way to meet some people and get to know them better. "Yeah sure. When?"

"My house, this Saturday at 9:00pm. Here's my number, text me so I have yours and I text you my address." James said with a breath taking smile.

"So besides the party what are you doing this weekend?" Carlos asked as we started to make our way inside. I thought about it for a moment and nothing cam to mind.

"Nothing I can think of. Why?"

"Did you want to hang out sometime after the party on Sunday?" Carlos asked politely.

"Sure why not." I said.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until I met one guy I wish I didn't.

"Watch where you're going blondie." He spat out at me.

"Leave him alone Jett." James said with grit teeth.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" This Jett guy mocked with a smirk on his face and that only made James even more mad.

Carlos got between them to try and get them to stop fighting, "Come on guys. Can't you go one day with-out going at each others throats?" Carlos asked but no one really answered his question. Jett shoved Carlos away into a locker and got right in James' face. I went to help Carlos up and I heard Jett chuckle lightly.

"So he's the new guy? Look's like you made friends with a bunch of loser gay guys."

I stood up to face Jett, I looked him right in the eye and said, "The only loser I see here is you, you piece of shit. Now go away and leave us alone."

He putt scowled at me before leaving.

"Thanks man, I didn't feel like breaking up another James/Jett fight again today." Logan said.

I nodded, "You okay Carlos?" I asked.

"Just perfect. Now we are going to be late for class thanks to that good for nothing." Carlos said as we made our way to our last class of the day.

I'm glad I became friends with them.


	2. Chapter 2

As the rest of this week dragged on for Kendall he got to know Carlos, James, and Logan a little more before the party. Like how they are all on the hockey team. Kendall said that he'll try out if it's not too late. He learned that Logan was very smart and got good grades, favorite color is red and that he has a little sister and that he's also from Texas. Who knew? He learned about that Carlos is a daredevil and will do anything no matter how stupid it might be. One time James and Logan dared him to eat ten worms cooked up into his food and he did it! Kendall found out that James takes pride into taking care of himself and making sure he looks flawless everyday before he leaves his house no matter where he goes. Weather it's to school or just to hang out with friends, he likes to look nice. Kendall also found out that they all have a common hate for some people and they are Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon, and Beau Green. They told Kendall that they are nothing but bad news and to stay away from them at all costs.

Kendall's POV

Okay now that the weekend is here it's time to get ready for James' party tonight. I walk over to my closet and pick out some nice clothes that are suitable for a party. Once I'm dressed I text Logan, since he said he was going to pick me up that he could come any time now. I go outside and wait for him and a few minutes later he pulls up in his car with Carlos in the front seat. I smile and wave as I get into the back seat. "Hey guys." I greet.

"Kenny nice to see you!" Carlos said.

"Kenny? Really." I say.

"What you don't like it? I won't call you that again if you don't like it." Carlos said on a bit of panic.

I laughed a little, "No it's cool."

Then we were off to James' party. When we got there the house was huge! Lights and loud music pouring out of every window with hundreds of people both on the inside and out. We get out of Logan's car and make our way inside. As we got closer the music got louder and louder. Once inside Carlos grabs my wrist and drags me to the dance floor. "CAN WE DANCE?" He tries to yell over the music and I just hear him. I nod my head yes and we begin to dance to the song. I look around seeing some people dancing normally and others sitting on the couch making out and other people grinding.

I feel hands on my waist and in a surprise I turn to see Carlos holding me doing the grind. Thinking nothing of it I grind back on him. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and I lay my head back on his shoulder just grinding into him to the music. After a while I feel something poking me in the ass. I mentally shake my head and never think of it again.

When the song was over Carlos and I let each other go and made our way to the kitchen for a drink and we find both James and Logan. "Hey there Kendall. Like my party?" James asks.

"Sure do." I replied.

I look over at Logan who is glaring daggers at Carlos. What the fuck? James hands me a drink and I mumble a quick thank you before taking a few gulps. As the night went on I had a few more beers with the guys (Don't know how James got beer since he's sixteen but whatever) and James asks me to dance with him. I agree and we go to the dance floor and dance with each other. One minute I'm dancing with James, and the next thing I know we're on his bed upstairs making-out like our lives depended on it.

After that everything is a blur.

Logan's POV

I hate Carlos and James right now. They both got to dance with Kendall, Carlos grinded on him and now James is probably going to have his way with a drunk Kendall. Well he's drunk too but it's still wrong. Why can't I get any Kendall alone time? Then something came to mind and a smile grew across my lips.

Maybe my alone time with Kendall will come sooner then I think.

Carlos' POV

Man dancing with Kendall was so much fun! I can't believe he let me grind on him like that, it was hot! Then Logan was glaring at me like I just killed his grandmother or something. Geez take a pill and calm the fuck down. Anyway, I'm just going to dance some more until I faint or puke. Whatever comes first.

Where's James and Kendall?

Oh well, I don't have to worry about that right now. I'm just going to have some fun tonight.


End file.
